


Ask For It

by Nashoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Wakanda, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very shy reader is too embarrassed to ask her king for what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For It

“How are you enjoying Wakanda?” T’Challa asked. It was early in the morning and T’Challa was getting ready for a business meeting while you watched him from his bed. You watched the muscles of his back move and flex as pulled on his pants.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?” You snapped out of your thoughts and your eyes darted up to his face.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Mmhm.” You nodded, your face warming up in embarrassment. You knew it was silly to still be shy around him after the two of you had been intimate so many times but you couldn’t help it. 

He chuckled lightly moving to put on his shirt. “I wish I could stay to satisfy you again, but I have a full day ahead of me.”

His words sent chills down your spine and you covered the lower half of your face with your blanket to hide your expression. After putting on his suit jacket and adjusting the buttons he walked over to where you were lying in bed and kissed you lightly on the forehead.

“I will see you for lunch, yes?”

You only nodded in response, holding the blanket tightly to your body. He gave a small laugh at you again before leaving.

\-------------------------------------------------

Hours later after T’Challa left you that morning you were still in bed. You spent your time reading the magazines and looking at all of Wakanda’s advanced technology. Even the television in his room was better than the expensive one you had splurged on for your apartment back home. After reading the same page for the fifth time you turned back and glanced at the clock and sighed.

T’Challa was late for lunch.

It was understandable. He was busy. Very busy, and you were fine with that. He was a king and you knew what you were in for when you had begun your relationship with him. It was just that he was always gone for so long and well…

You… missed him.

Everything about him. Even now as you lounged in bed you clung to the pillow that held his scent. Sometimes you felt you were a bit clingy but T’Challa never seemed to mind. He actually quite enjoyed the amount affection you gave him.

As you continued to think of him your thoughts became… less innocent. The way he held you, and stroked your most sensitive areas…. his skilled fingers… and tongue.

Your eyes drifted closed as you laid back on the soft pillows behind you. Automatically your hand went into your underwear and your fingers found your clit. You imagined T’Challa’s fingers instead of your own gently touching you. Touching yourself felt good, really good. Not as good as when T’Challa did it but it still almost got you to your peak.

The sound of the door opening snapped you out of your pre-orgasmic state and you quickly shut your legs, trying your hardest to not look suspicious. You turned to see who was entering and it was none other than the man you had just been thinking about.

“Finally, I have t- “He stopped seeing your awkward position and a mischievous smile played on his face. “What are you doing, little one?”

“…nothing.” You tried to keep your voice calm, but your hands were still in between your shut legs, and it was obvious as to what you were doing.

He gave you a look over and dropped his briefcase onto the floor and then pulled off his tie.

“Wait. What are you doing?” You asked watching him slowly peel off each layer of his clothing. “T’Challa, don’t you have a meeting or something?”

“It was canceled.” His eyes never left your body as he started to unbutton his shirt. “Let me see what it is you’re doing.”

“Nothing!” You said, your face growing warm embarrassment. He tossed his shirt to the side and moved on to removing his pants.

“Pretend I am not even here,” He grinned widely. “keep going, little one. You know I like to watch you.”

You squeezed your legs shut even tighter and moved your hands to cover your face. He knew just what to say to get you going. You felt the bed dip and peaked between your fingers to see him crawling in between your thighs. The grin he had on his face made your arousal grow even more.

When you felt his hand on your thigh you inhaled sharply and closed your eyes once more. After a bit of a struggle you spread your legs and heard T’Challa groan at the site he found.

“You’re already so wet..” He said, just watching you before using his thumbs part your slick folds. You heard him shifting and you peaked your eyes open to see his face dipping between your legs.

You jumped and let out a muffled moan when you felt his tongue brush against your clit. “ _Oh_.” You moaned as his mouth worked at you slowly. His tongue circled around your clit before taking it fully into his mouth as sucking onto it.

“Open your eyes.” He said pulling his lips off of you briefly, and you knew it wasn’t up for debate. You opened your eyes but avoided his gaze. Instead of his eyes you were greeted with the site of his fingers moving in and out of you slowly. You gasped loudly and gripped the pillow behind your head.

“Is it too much, little one?”

“Unh…” You moaned, unable to formulate words and he began to move his fingers faster. His thumb brushed against your clit and your hips grinded upwards against his hand.

“You must tell me if it’s too much…” he said, and you could feel his warm breath against your sensitive clit. “Otherwise, I will have to stop.”

“I-I…unh..” you tried to speak again. Your head flopped back on the pillows once more and your hands fisted the soft sheets. “Please..”

“Please what?”

You groaned again, “T’Challa… need you…”

He moved up your body and pressed his lips against yours softly. He held his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down your slit. His lips moved from your lips to your neck as he slowly pressed the head of his cock inside of you. Your hands shot up to grab onto him and you heard yourself begging him for more. T’Challa grinned into your neck and pushed into you further, loving the way you moaned as he did so. He sat still once he was fully inside of you until you pushed your hips against him, urging him to move.

Slowly he pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside before pushing back into you. He pressed his lips against yours again and you felt him groan into your mouth as you dug your nails into his back.

T’Challa continued to pump into you at a languid pace and when his hips brushed against your clit and you pulled away from his lips to moan loudly. T’Challa trailed kisses along your neck and jaw and muttered something breathlessly in his native language.

“More…” You moaned.

“More what, little one?”

“Please… faster...” You said between moans. T’Challa continued to suck on the sensitive spot on your neck as he grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist. Abruptly he sped up his thrusts, slamming into you.

“Oh! Oh! T’Challa…” You said loudly squeezing your legs around his waist tighter. His hands left your legs and lifted the hem of your long shirt.

“Look.” he groaned out. “Look at how well you are taking me, little one.” At his words you bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut once more, enjoying the feeling of him inside you. T’Challa raised your shirt up even more and watched your breast bounce as he thrusted into you.

“Beautiful…” he said before bending over and taking one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth. You gasped and groaned as he continued to fuck into you. Your orgasm was building but it wasn’t coming fast enough. You gently placed your hands on T’Challa’s shoulders and lightly pushed him up. His mouth left your breast and he looked to you with concern.

“Are you alright?” He was out of breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes... I just... I want to be on top.” You said quietly.

“Why did you not say so sooner?” He grinned at you before pecking you on the lips. He gripped you tightly to him before flipping around so his back was to the headboard and you were straddling him. His hands found your waist as you sank down onto him and you moaned at the new angle.

“Better?”

You nodded quickly and chuckled at you. He kissed you again and groaned loudly into your ear, “Move.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and began to lightly bounce on his cock. The closer your orgasm got the more frantic your movements became. You moved your hands from his neck to his shoulders to balance yourself as you rode him. T’Challa, seeing that you were close, rubbed your sensitive clit with his thumb.

“Oh!” You moaned. Your breath hitched and your thighs shook. “Oh... T’Challa... I-I’m…” Your words left you as you came around him. Groaning loudly and riding through the intense waves of your orgasm. The site of you set T’Challa off as well as he thrusted deep within in you as he came. You slumped against him, still slightly shaking from your orgasm and T’Challa held you tightly to him.

Once your breathing became regular again T’Challa lifted your chin so that you were looking at him.

“Next time,” He spoke. "I would like to watch you on your own again.” He smiled broadly and you gave a small nod before pressing your lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i really like this or not but i've been writing it for such a long time so i just wanted to finish it and put it up. I will re-read over this and make edits if necessary but right now i am just going to leave this here!
> 
> Definitely more T'Challa/reader stories to come as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
